<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 nuances des couleurs désagréables by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509201">50 nuances des couleurs désagréables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Shopping, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, bien sûr – pensa Hikaru – bien sûr que Kei lui avait dit qu’ils lui allaient bien. <br/>Hikaru pouvait imaginer parfaitement son ami alors qu’il le disait, et il pouvait imaginer combien il s’avait moqué de Takaki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>50 nuances des couleurs désagréables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>50 nuances de couleurs désagréables </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>« Hikka ! »</p>
<p>Quand Yuya rentra à la maison après avoir été à faire du shopping, il mourait d’envie de montrer à son copain tout ce qu’il avait achetait.</p>
<p>Hikaru entra dans le salon avec un sourire, en allant à sa rencontre et en l’embrassant.</p>
<p>« Salut. » dit-il avant de s’asseoir dans le canapé. « Pourquoi hurlais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, en regardant les sacs dispersés autour du plus vieux.</p>
<p>« Je t’appela. Je me suis bien amusé à faire shopping avec Kei, j’ai acheté beaucoup des choses pour notre fin de semaine à Chiba. Veux-tu les voire ? » il demanda, excité, en se penchant et en fouillant dans les sacs.</p>
<p>« Ai-je d’autre choix ? » Hikaru plaisanta, sans cesser de lui sourire.</p>
<p>Yuya hocha la tête et il commença à sortir des sacs les choses plus disparates, en les montrant à son copain.</p>
<p>« Et enfin... » dit-il, quand il arriva au dernier sac.</p>
<p>Il prit une paire de chaussures, les enfila aux pieds et il s’approcha à Hikaru pour lui faire voir mieux.</p>
<p>Le plus jeune se sentit… étrange.</p>
<p>Il regarda la chaussure avec des yeux que ne pouvait pas être mal compris.</p>
<p>« Yuu... » il commença à dire, avec une grimace.</p>
<p>« Quoi ? » demanda le plus vieux, en écarquillant les yeux. « Tu ne les aimes pas ? »</p>
<p>« Yuuyan, ils sont roses, non ? » demanda-t-il, bien qu’il était plutôt évident de quelle couleur étaient les chaussures.</p>
<p>Il était assez difficile de confondre, quand la tonalité était tellement vive et... brillante, oui, elle était brillante.</p>
<p>Hikaru sentit doleur aux yeux seulement en les regardant directement.</p>
<p>« Ouais, ils sont roses. Et alors ? Kei a dit que me vont bien, puisque pourquoi je n’aurais pas dû les acheter ? » demanda-t-il, en levant le sourcil.</p>
<p>Oh, bien sûr – pensa Hikaru – bien sûr que Kei lui avait dit qu’ils lui allaient bien.</p>
<p>Hikaru pouvait imaginer parfaitement son ami alors qu’il le disait, et il pouvait imaginer combien il s’avait moqué de Takaki.</p>
<p>Il allait lui appeler plus tard pour le remercier.</p>
<p>Il regarda à nouveau Yuya, qui était un peu déçu par sa réaction, et il soupira.</p>
<p>« Tu sais quoi ? Ils ne sont pas mal. Bien, au moins Kei a raison, ils te vont très bien. » il s’efforça à dire.</p>
<p>Il pouvait réussir, s’il ne les regardait pas trop longtemps.</p>
<p>Yuya sourit, finalement heureux pour le comment de son copain.</p>
<p>« Vraiment ? Fantastique, parce que Kei m’a dit que j’aurais dû acheter quelque chose pour toi aussi, et... » il prit quelque chose du même sac et le lui donna. « Je ne pensais pas que rose t’auraient allé bien, mais que penses-tu de cette tonalité de vert ? N’est-ce pas cool ? »</p>
<p>Hikaru regarda les chaussures dans ses mains, et ses yeux plaignirent pitié.</p>
<p>Mais il sourit, parce que Yuya était tellement heureux qu’il ni pensa de lui dire ce qu’il pensait vraiment de ‘cette tonalité de vert’. Qui, pour être précis, semblait un réflecteur.</p>
<p>Il se leva et il s’approcha à son copain, en lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres.</p>
<p>« Merci, Yuu. » il se limita a lui dire, en souriant.</p>
<p>Oh, et il allait remercier Kei aussi.</p>
<p>Il sentit qu’ils avaient beaucoup de quoi parler.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>